A Friend Like Me
A Friend Like Me is a fun full song sung by the Genie (The late Robin Williams) in the Aladdin (1992 film). The song is sung while Genie shows off his powers to Aladdin, including summoning dancers, telling him in a musical-like that he is a friend unlike any others. It was the first scene in the movie that had its animation finished with a difference in character design. The song was nominated Academy Award for best original song and was Ashman's last nomination. Lyrics :Genie: Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves. :Scheherezad-ie had a thousand tales. :But master you in luck 'cause up your sleeves. :You got a brand of magic never fails. :You got some power in your corner now. :Some heavy ammunition in your camp. :You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how. :See all you gotta do is rub that lamp and I'll say. :Mister Aladdin, sir what will your pleasure be? Let me take your order just jot it down. :You ain't never had a friend like me. :No no no life is your restaurant and I'm your maitre d'. :C'mon whisper what it is you want. :You ain't never had a friend like me. Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service. :You're the boss. :The king, the shah say what you wish It's yours! :True dish. How about a little more Baklava? :Have some of column "A" Try all of column "B". :I'm in the mood to help you dude. :You ain't never had a friend like me. :Can your friends do this? :Do your friends do that? :Do your friends pull this out their little hat? :Can your friends go, poof? :Well, looky here. Can your friends go, Abracadabra, let 'er rip and then make the sucker disappear? :So doncha sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed. :I'm here to answer all your midnight prayers. :You got me bona fide, certified. :You got a genie for your chare d'affaires. :I got a powerful urge to help you out. :So what-cha wish? I really wanna know. :You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt. :Well, all you gotta do is rub like so - and oh. Mister Aladdin, sir, have a wish or two or three. :I'm on the job, you big nabob. :You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend. :You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend. :You ain't never had a friend like me. :You ain't never had a friend like me, hah! Trivia *If you listen real closely before the song ends. It sounds like Genie is saying Aladdin instead of the words like me. *During the credits of the movie, there is an instrumental reprise of the song. The song was used for segments starring Genie in the Florida and Tokyo versions of Fantasmic!, Disney California Adveture's World of Color and Disneyland Paris'Disney Dreams!. :Live Action Film *Will Smith sings the song for the 2019 remake. Another version of the song has DJ Khaled in it as well. all information on A Friend Like Me came from http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Friend_Like_Me Gallery Aladdin-disneyscreencaps com-4335.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps com-4336.jpg Video Category:Songs